Day 3 A domestic Christmas
by Missnephilim
Summary: Everything seemed perfect; there was no trouble or problems to be dealt with, all they needed to do was spend time together. And they finally had the chance to.


**A domestic Christmas**

As Newt opened the oven door he grinned as the strong smell of cinnamon hit his nose. He pulled the cookies out of the oven and set them on top of the counter to cool for a few minutes.

He gazed around the kitchen and saw the previous batch of cookies he had made as well as the cupcakes, gingerbread and meringues that he had been making all day.

The kitchen was filled with a hundred different smells but they all seem to smell good together. Newt was beyond excited for Christmas; he couldn't wait to wake up and celebrate his first Christmas with Thomas and Minho.

Newt looked over at Thomas and the dark haired boy was reaching up to hang the lights above the window's edge. Just as he was about to hook the lights on the nail he had banged into the wall, he lost his grip and the lights came falling to the ground. Newt laughed at his clumsiness and walked over and bent down to give Thomas the lights.

"Thanks Newt" Thomas said and then pursed his lips for a quick kiss. Newt laughed once again but kiss the other boy any way.

"You should be more careful Tommy! And perhaps use a ladder instead of trying to hang them on your tip toes?" Newt suggested and tried not to laugh as the realisation became apparent on Thomas' face.

"Good idea" Thomas said as he wondered off in search of the small pop up ladder they had in the storage cupboard. Newt chuckled as he watched the younger boy walk away and then went to search for his other boyfriend. He found Minho in the kitchen preparing some drinks.

"Hey darling what are you doing?" Newt asked as he rested his head in the middle of the taller boy's back.

"I am making the best festive drink ever!" Minho declared as he poured the liquid into three different cups.

"Hot chocolate?" Newt asked with excitement. Minho turned around in Newt's grasp and handed him one of the cups.

"Better" He whispered and waited for Newt to take a sip. As the younger boy brought the cup to his lips he smiled and then made a noise of delight.

"Eggnog!" Newt moaned as he brought the cup to his lips once again. At that moment Thomas walked into the kitchen and smiled at his boyfriends.

"Hey baby have some eggnog" Minho said as he handed Thomas the only remaining cup. Thomas gladly took the cup and then the three boys made their way into the living room. It was 5pm and already starting to get dark.

They all cuddle together on the large couch with Minho in the middle and newt to his right and Thomas to his left. The room was silent as the three drank their drinks but the silence was not awkward.

Newt looked around the living room and smiled at the amazing work the three had done to make their home look like a winter wonderland. The lights on the tree were shinning red and green as the stockings hung from the mantel piece above the fireplace.

Thomas had done a good job at hanging the lights and there was mistletoe hanging above a few of the doors.

"I'll be right back" Newt said as he quickly skipped into the kitchen. He took three of the cookies off of the tray and placed them on a clean plate. He put the other cookies on a cooling rack so they could cool some more before going back into the living room.

Thomas had climbed into Minho's lap and was playing with his hair when Newt walked back in. The British boy sat as close to the other two as he could before offering them a cookie each.

Before anyone Minho could compliment Newt on the cookies Thomas squealed in happiness.

"Guys look outside. It's snowing!" the snow was falling gently onto the window's glass and all three of the boys ran over to the window to look outside.

A thin layer of snow covered the ground and more seemed to be gathering on top. The lights from the other houses shone throughout the street adding to the Christmas feel. Minho laughed and wrapped an arm around Newt whilst he wrapped the other around Thomas.

Newt leant up and kissed Minho on the cheek before leaning over and kissing Thomas on the cheek. His kisses were returned and the three simply stood there and watched for a moment as the snow gathered on the ground.

Everything seemed perfect; there was no trouble or problems to be dealt with, all they needed to do was spend time together. And they finally had the chance to.


End file.
